Delirios de un pasado
by dany0.oki
Summary: Si bien ella tenia una mision que debia cumplir, pero el pequeño niño no presentaba temor, por primera vez el instinto la hizo dudar, ella una depredadora natural, el un futuro cazador y un pasado en comun.
1. Chapter 0

****** Todos los personajes son del grupo clamp*****

******Utilizo recien personajes de mi autoria*****

**Prologo - capitulo 0**

**1769**

El mundo estaba dividido en 3 dimensiones

-El mundo magico (Aleinad)

Donde habitaban todo tipo de criaturas magicas, Hadas, Duendes, Magos, Brujas, Elfos, Musas, Angeles, Demonios, Vampiros, Ninfas, Clovers (arboles y plantas que hablan) y animales magicos

-El mundo cazador (Mirtad)

Donde habitaban los cazadores, creaturas no magicas de corazon, mas bien por aferracion de la propia naturaleza, Horcos, hombres lobo, trols, Atritos, hatamut, Liondres y bestias de guerra.

-El mundo humano (tierra)

Donde habitaban los humas. Personas normales, el lugar donde se libran las batallas y lineas de separacion de los mundos anteriores.

Si bien los tres mundos, vivian en armonia, eran años, lunas y siglos de buena fortuna y buenos deseos.

No fue hasta 1793, cuando un militar (humano con desendencia cazadora) despues de la muerte de su padre tomo la decicion de tomar a su puñado de seguidores y explotar la guerra entre los tres mundos.

Enamoro a una joven bruja, que mas adelantes se volveria la famosa brujad de las dimensiones, de nombre Yoko Ichihara, le mostro el mundo humano y le enseño diversas riquezas. Ella a cambio decidio mostrarle las puertas que llevaban a su mundo para que el pudiera verla cuando quisiera, grave error, el amor que ella sentia por el era puro, jamas en su vida habia tenido la atencion de una persona, y ahora la persona que robaba la suya era el hombre mas peligroso de esos tiempos.

Abrio las puertas a la destruccion, toda su familia fue destruida, ella logro escapar con algunos seres de este mundo, Napoleon gracias a una lista que Yoko le habia proporcionado fue tomando uno por uno a los clanes, todo lo hizo sigilosamente, indectectable. El mundo magico se vio debastado, el rey Fujitaka Kinomoto, mostro valor y amor por su tierra pero era demaciado poder, demaciada ambicion, solo atino a dar hogar y acilo a sus subditos y familirares en el mundo humano, el mundo de los cazadores se habia aliado con el y tomo posecion de las tierras magicas, Napoleon tenia todo planeado, el se haria cargo de la conquista en el mudno humano y el demonio traidor y tambien su hermano Hien Li ahora cazador se aria cargo de la destruccion de la paz del mundo magico.

Esta guerra duro 22 años del mundo humano, cada paso que daba Napoleon era repugnado por la mitad de francia y la comunidad sobreviviente del mudno magico.

El 11 de noviembre de 1799, fue nombrado Primer Consul. -Hien Li habia hecho caer a los clanes Mihara, Mitzuki, Diplay, Perez y Tsukishiro.

El 18 de mayo de 1804, fue proclamado Emperador de los franceses.- Hien Li habia hecho caer a los clanes Jungo, Ortega, Morales, Otahara.

El 18 de marzo de 1805, fue proclamado Rey de Italia. - Hien Li habia hecho caer a los clanes Kinomoto, Daidoji, Amamiya, Hiragizawa y Red.

Ambos titulos los llevo consigo hasta el 6 de abril de 1814, y nuevamente desde el 20 de marzo hasta el 22 de junio de 1815.

Lo que Hien jamas le confeso a Napoleon es que habian escapado, barias cabezas o sucesores delos clanes, a Napoleon le bastaba saber dos cosas, la primera las tierras eran suyas y la segunda la gente de las comunidades que vivian encabezadas por los clanes y estos mismos estaban destruidos, a si que Hien solo le daba noticia de numero de bajas en sus tropas y las cabezas muertas de los lideres, lo demas no importaba.

Parecia que para Napoleon todo era viento en popa, pero la primera señal de alianza deteriorada ya estaba lanzada por parte de los rusos, ya que la forma nada entusiasta y debil con que la Rusia aplico el Bloqueo continental lo habia hecho dudar. Aunque Napoleon le tenia una gran simpatia al Zar Alenjandro I, Napoleon enfurecio, esto era traicion. En 1812 los consejeros del Zar le indicaron que una vasta revolucion estaba fermentando por toda Prusia y que ese era el momento propisio para atacar el imperio franses y recuperar Polonia.

Alenadro I habia reunido a mas de 300000 soldados y los habia colocado en la frontera con Polonia, sin embargo Napoleon se anticipo a este ataque y comenzo a expandir su ehercito hasta lograr un numero de 600000 hombre mas los 300000 que se encontraban en la peninsula iberica.

Napoleon ignoro todo tipo de consejo y advertencia de no invadir suelo Ruso, y el 23 de junio de 1812 procedio con la invasion.

En las tropas Rusas se encontraban, Touya Kinomoto, Yukito Tshukishiro, Espineelsoon y Eriol Hiragizawa, 4 seres magicos dos angeles dos demonios, por primera despues de las leyendas trabajanban juntos, por que si bien siendo angeles su mision era eradicar el mal y siendo demonio corroia una sed de venganza, por la destruccion de sus hogares.

Asi ya cons sus tropas armadas de ambas partes, los rusos utilizaron una estrategia llamada Tierra Arrasada, esta estrategia militar la utilizaron contra los franceses , la cual consistia en retroceder y no pelear de frente con los soldados de la Grande Armée y arrasar paulatinamente las tierras abandonasdas a los franceses para que estos no pudieran abastecerse del terreno invadido.

Pero Napolen cometio la osadia de seguir avanzando por tierra rusa, lo cual hizo que el zar enfuresiera, lo cual lo llevo a sustituir a su general de las tropas Mihail Barclay de Tolly por el general Smoronski (Touya Kinomoto) y a si al enfrentarse a los franceses el 16 de agosto cayó Smolensk.

Tras mas victorias, los franceses siguieron avanzando, aunque algunos casos la Grande Armée se detenia,por que Napoleon dudaba en atacar, aunque tuviera la oportunidad.

La siguiente batalla fue una de las mas importantes para los franceses conocida como La Batalla de Lago Moscova.

El zar junto con su general, replegaron nuevamente sus tropas y Napoleon entro a Moscu, ausmiendo que Alejandro I negociaria una paz. Sin embargo, la decisión del gobernador del ejército de la ciudad y comandante en jefe Fyodor Rostopchin (Eriol Hiragizawa), era incendiar la ciudad, con los franceses dentro, lo que hizo que Napoleón saliera de Moscú.

Los franceses en su retirada, sufrieron mucho, ya que al cruzar el rio Berezina, perecieron 570000 hombres, en noviembre de 1812.

Después entre el invierno de 1812 y 1813 surgió una calma mientras tropas francesas y rusas, se reponían a las masivas bajas sufridas en sus múltiples asaltos.

Pero Touya y Eriol dirigieron un pequeño ejército que atormentaría a los franceses en Polonia y después 30 000 tropas francesas debieron retirarse hacia los estados alemanes donde se encontraba Hien, para reunirse con las fuerzas estacionadas allí, llegando a los 130000 hombres con los refuerzos de Polonia.

Tras este fracaso, Prusia se unió a la coalición, la cual ahora incluía Rusia, el Reino Unido, España y Portugal. En esos momentos Napoleón asumió nuevamente el orden en Alemania, e infligió una serie de derrotas a los Aliados, que culminan en la Batalla de Dresde el 25 de agosto de 1813, donde las tropas aliadas sufrieron bajas de más de cien mil soldados.

Hien logro reanimar a su amigo, su hermano Napoleón, todo parecía perdido para los rusos, que Napoleón resurgiría de las cenizas como los fénix pero estaban equivocados, en la Batalla de las naciones en Leipzig, donde ya se habían aliado a la colisión Austria y Suecia, el 16 de octubre los franceses fueron derrotados en un enfrentamiento en el que los aliados contaban con el doble de las tropas de Napoleón. Cuando Napoleón se vio derrotado no le quedo más que replegar sus tropas a Francia, pero su ejército ya no era capaz de resistir la embestida de la Coalición, que contaba con más de medio millón de soldados.

A raíz de esto sucedieron dos sucesos al mismo tiempo.

**Hong Kong China***

Hien Li experimentaba por primera vez en su vida el sentimiento de pérdida. Al llegar a su hogar se topó con el cadáver de Leran su esposa, de todas sus hermanas y el de su pequeño hijo, Xiaolang. Sobre el monticulo de cuerpos solo había una nota que decía:

En 100 días tu morirás, hagas lo que hagas, te escondas donde te escondas, te encontrara y te asesinara, tu familia a perecido como la mía.

Tu decisión fue tomada y la destrucción de nuestros mundos tú la has escrito, pues bien Hien Li sufre las consecuencias. No habrá linaje, no hay sucesor, y el reino de los mundos volverá a la normalidad.

Att: Y.I. ¨Bruja de las Dimensiones¨

Mientras Hien salía del shock en el que había caído, buscaba desesperadamente las llaves de un calabozo, corría escaleras abajo, hacia las mazmorras del lugar.

-Bien ninfa asquerosa, ahora tienes que salvar a mi hijo es el único que podrá seguir con mi mandato, con mi futuro, a mí ya no me queda vida, tienes que ayudarme.

La ninfa solo mostro una sonrisa que apenas se distinguía, por ya su desfigurada cara, por tantos golpes a la que había sido sometida.

-Vaya como dan vueltas la vida, Si bien ese es vuestro deseo que así sea, daré mi último aliento de vida para asegurar la vida de tu hijo, pero hay algo que ni la magia puede evitar y eso es la muerte, la vida es algo único, esta tiene un límite, los vampiros y demonios no son inmortales solo envejecen más lento, y si su alimentación es de sangre humana puede vivir mucho tiempo más. Reviviré a tu hijo y tendrá una familia, será humano y dejara una dinastía pero cuando cumpla 30 años en este mundo, el morirá.

Hien solo quería asegurar que su legado prevalecería. A sí que solo pregunto.

-Cuál es tu precio ninfa.

-Señor Hien el precio ya ha sido pagado- mostro una sonrisa que denotaba burla- ahora solo debo advertirle que si usted accede a este trato...

-No me interés revívelo ahora!

-Bien que así sea.

La ninfa fue llevada al montículo de cuerpos y ahí con un conjuro bastante agotador regreso a la vida al pequeño Xiaolang. Ella se fue al cielo en forma de luces y en la tierra se incorporaban a los árboles y animales que estaban cerca del lugar.

***Francia**

Napoleón por su parte estaba experimentando una combinación entre miedo, ira y sed de venganza.

Tu destino has trazado querido mío, has decidido destruir a mi familia mi mundo y a Francia, pero todo deseo, hasta el más insignificante tiene un precio el tuyo ya está pagado, los franceses lo han pagado querido mío.

Ahora sé que tienes un hijo, este hijo tuyo pagara con creses tus decisiones, toda tu descendencia estará maldita y el dia de tu muerte me veras a mí.

Ella te encontrara, estés en donde estés, te escondas en donde te escondas te hallara y morirás.

Yo te amaba con locura y cometí un error, yo ya he pagado ese error, ahora es hora de que tú hagas lo mismo. Durante cien días tu vida de elogios y rimados se ira desmoronando, y cuando no quede nada de ti bien pues ese momento será tu fin.

Att.Y.I. Bruja de las dimensiones

-Esta perra sigue viva pero yo en esa mansión la mate, no puede ser. Pero a Napoleón Bonaparte nada lo derrota.

Paris había sido ocupada, el 3 de abril fue depuesto por el Senado, y bajo la presión sus mariscales, Napoleón abdico salvaguardar los derechos de su hijo el 4 de abril. Pero ante la negación de la ofensiva sobre Paris por la de defección de Marmota, abdico nuevamente el 6 de abril, esta vez incondicionalmente y así poder negociar con los aliados. El 11 de abril, el tratado de Fontainebleau establecido la renuncia de soberanía de Francia e Italia para sí y su familia, y su exilio a la isla Elba, una isla pequeña a 20 km de la cota Italiana, manteniendo su título de emperador vitaliciamente.

Después de una larga estadía en Elba el Congreso de Viena (1814–1815) dispuso el nuevo orden en la Europa post-napoleónica. En Francia, los realistas instalaron en el poder a Luis XVIII. María Luisa y su hijo quedaron bajo la custodia del padre de ésta, el emperador Francisco I, y Napoleón no volvió a verlos nunca. Napoleón quedo devastado, si bien amaba el lugar que tenía y perderlo le dolió, perder a su familia fue el peor de los golpes. Y en esos momentos recordaba las palabras de la bruja y se maldecía pero eso no lo detendría. Consciente de los deseos de los ingleses de desterrarlo a una isla remota en el atlántico y del rechazo del pueblo francés a la restauración borbónica, escapó de Elba en febrero de 1815 y desembarcó en Antibes el 1 de marzo desde donde se preparó para retomar Francia. El rey Luis XVIII envió al Quinto Regimiento de Línea, comandado por el Mariscal Michel Ney, que había servido anteriormente a Napoleón en Rusia. Al encontrárselo en Grenoble, Napoleón se acercó solo al regimiento, se apeó de su caballo y, cuando él estaba en la línea de fuego del capitán Randon, gritó «Soldados del Quinto, ustedes me reconocen. Si algún hombre quiere disparar sobre su emperador, puede hacerlo ahora». Tras un breve silencio, los soldados gritaron «¡Vive l'Empereur!» y marcharon junto con Napoleón a París. Llegó el 20 de marzo, sin disparar ni un solo proyectil y aclamado por el pueblo, levantando un ejército regular de 140.000 hombres y una fuerza voluntaria que rápidamente ascendió a alrededor de 200.000 soldados. Era el comienzo de los Cien Días. Establecido de nuevo en París, promulgó una nueva constitución, de carácter más democrático y liberal que la vigente durante el imperio. Muchos veteranos acudieron a su llamada, comenzando de nuevo el enfrentamiento contra los aliados. El resultado fue la campaña de Bélgica, que concluyó con la derrota en la batalla de Waterloo el 18 de junio de 1815. El pueblo de París lo apoyaba en la lucha pero los políticos le retiraron su respaldo, por lo que abdicó en favor de su hijo Napoleón II. Marchó a Rochefort donde capituló ante el capitán del buque británico Bellerophon.

Napoleón fue encarcelado y desterrado por los británicos a la isla de Santa Elena en el Atlántico, el 15 de julio de 1815. Allí, con un pequeño grupo de seguidores, dictó sus memorias y criticó a sus aprehensores.

Durante los cien días, Sakura, Tomoyo, Taki y Mila, se habían preparado con el ejército de sus hermanos, para ser las que determinaran el fin del gobierno de Napoleón definitivamente y regresar la paz a los tres mundos.

Enfermo del estómago, aquejado de una continua pesadez y un dolor en el costado derecho, los médicos creían que era una afección hepática, pero él sospechó inmediatamente que estaba atacado de la misma dolencia de su padre, un cirro en el píloro o cáncer de estómago, pero no se lo dijo a nadie hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de que así estaba sucediendo, Sakura por su parte estaba totalmente segura que ya era todo juegos de su mente cansada y horrible.

-Ahora solo falta que enferme más para poder acabarlo- Pensó Sakura.

Napoleón Bonaparte murió el 5 de mayo de 1821. Mientras deliraba veia la imagen de Yuko solo las últimas palabras que alcanzo a valvucera fueron: France, l'armée, Joséphine (Francia, el ejército, Josefina) Sakura que estaba dentro de las doncellas del lugar observando lo que sucedia, pensaba.

Desgraciado, todavía se atreve a mencionar a Yuko y a Francia eso eso no se hace. No merece arder en las lágrimas de Francia, merece arder en la fosa comunitaria.

Yuko, Tomoyo, Taki y Mila, el trabajo está hecho podemos regresar a casa.

Las 5 doncellas salieron del salón.

*****continuara*****

**Bien este es el inicio de mi historia, fue gracias a un demonio que me decidi a escribir, espero criticas. **

*****La fuetne utilizada fue Wikipedia, lo ultimos parrafos fueron transcritos tal cual, solo agregue ciertos pensamientos.*****

*****Por que Napoleón, pues es uno de los tres anticristos marcados se me hizo un buen personaje y su ambicion me encata, tenia una mente torcida.*****


	2. capitulo 1

***** Bien todos los personajes son del grupo clamp*****

*****Recién empiezo a sacar personajes de mi autoría*** **

**Capítulo 1**

**HongKong**

Al ritmo de la sinfonía de Mozart, una bella mujer vestida con un vestido leopardo, de no más de 20 años (aparentemente), bailaba mientras aniquilaba, a un puñado de guardias de seguridad.

Arriba, abajo, un giro, sus movimientos eran delicados como una hoja bailando en el viento, limpios y certeros.

Se le acercaban dos sujetos , ella dio un paso a la derecha y luego a la izquierda con una rapidez sobrehumana, ambos hombres, soltaron un golpe y ella solo se agacho, los hombres cayeron al piso, tres más se acercaban, ella tomo el brazo que le fue lanzado en forma de puño, lo doblo y lo obligo a golpearse en su estómago, el siguiente recibió un puñetazo en la cara y ruptura de costillas, el tercero no corrió con la misma suerte ya que esta no solo lo tomo en el aire si no que al colocarle en el piso tomo su cuello y lo mordió.

Al terminar se limpió su boca y siguió adelante, se quitó los guantes color blanco he ingreso a la recamara del heredero de la dinastía Li.

Al entrar un pequeño niño, observaba a Sakura, sentado como si estuviera esperando, que algo pasara, ella solo se limitó apuntar con el arma a la cabeza del niño.

**Sakura pov**

Me era tan fácil soltar el gatillo, solo era un disparo, como cualquier otro. Ya lo había hecho tantas veces y jamás lo había dudado nunca, pero él era diferente, sus ojos me miraban tranquilos, sin miedo, como si supiera que era el fin, solo estaba sentado ahí esperando.

Me era tan fácil como respirar, click y bang. Se acabaría su legado, una misión más con un 100% de éxito.

Una voz en el comunicador interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Sakura que esperas

Sakura retiro la pistola de la cabeza del niño.

-mmm...

-Qué es eso de mmm? Carajo te doy la misión porque eres la mejor de tu clase y tu respuesta es mmm

-mmm (suspiro) Señor Clow ¿Por qué debo matar a Xiaolang Li?

Si bien Sakura nunca, en toda su vida, cuestionó ninguna orden que se le daba, sin embargo esta ocasión era diferente, ya que su presa no presentaba ni la más mínima inmutación hacia el acto que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

-Señorita Kinomoto, usted no es descendiente como yo de las familias extintas del mundo mágico, usted nació en 1769, si bien es una de las pocas sobrevivientes de la ambición de Napoleón Bonaparte, una sangre pura, usted sabe que Napoleón no se detuvo ante nada y destruyo el mundo mágico he hizo sufrir a gran parte de Francia.

-Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver este niño con mi pasado. ¿Quién es este niño y que es lo que representa?

Sakura tomo en brazos al niño mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Este niño es un descendiente de la familia de Napoleón Bonaparte. Su familia a lo largo de los años, sea dedicado a cazar, matar y silenciar a cualquiera que se levante contra ellos tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, si él vive, crecerá y acabara con todos nosotros. Se dice que está dentro de las posibilidades de ser su rencarnación.

-A ver si entendí. Me has contratado para matar a un niño por venganza y miedo. Por qué pensaste que este tema me incumbía y tengo todo derecho y obligación de vengarme como tú.

-Sí, aunque...

No pudo terminar palabra porque fue interrumpido por un disparo.

***** continuara *****

***Bien, pues es el segundo capítulo que subo, el primero de esta historia.***


	3. capitulo 2

****** Todos los personajes son del grupo clamp*****

******Utilizo recién personajes de mi autoria*****

**Capitulo 2**

**Londres**

5 horas después.

Sonó un celular en cuanto nuestra protagonista llegaba a su casa.

―¿Sakura?―Pregunto ansiosamente una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

―Si Tomoyo― contesto la castaña mientras dejaba un pequeño niño sobre su cama.

―¿Lo mataste?

―No no lo mate

―Que rayos! ¿Por que no lo hiciste?

―Como que porque, es solo un niño, yo no mato niños...― quedo un silencio en el aire y después Tomoyo estallo.

―¡MENTIRA!te conozco Sakurita, fue otra cosa y recuerda...

―Si ya se Tomoyo quedamos muy pocos y muchos cazadores, cuya población sigue creciendo, pero no iba a matarlo, solo por que ese idiota de Clow cree que acabara con nosotros, ademas tu sabes que desde muy pequeña, veo el aura de las personas y veo su futuro, y ese niño, valeroso, tiene un alma blanca, no a sido corrompida, sera él hombre que acabara con esta vida de temor, sufrirá llorara, luchara pero no morirá.

―Entonces ¿que hiciste con el niño?

―Bien pues, eto...

―¿Sakura? No.. . no lo tienes contigo verdad? dime que no?

―Bien estoy pensando que hacer con el en cuanto lo sepa prometo decirtelo bye bye Tomy

―Sakura Kinomoto ¡!no me cuelgues!―de repente solo se escucho un tono de colgado―hay esta ... Vampiresa endemoniada me colgó.

Mientras tanto cierto niño observaba la situación como la castaña discutía por teléfono y ahora paseaba de un lado a otro, entre las paredes del hermoso Penthouse.

**Sakura pov**

Creo que Tomoyo se enojara, pero estoy segura que se le pasara rápido. Ella sabe que tengo razón.  
Tengo que pensar, pequeño donde te dejare, puedes crecer en Holanda, a si no tendrás que alejarte tanto de mi hogar y podríamos vernos mientras creces...!Pero que demonios por que estoy pensando! eso no, AAAAA claro hablando de demonios, le hablare a Eriol, el me puede conseguir sacarlo de aquí y que tenga un familia solida en otro lugar muy muy lejos de aquí, quizá mmmm !México¡ si eso es mmmm pero seguro querrá algo a cambio, carajo... Pero es la única forma. Los Reyes y los Perez son el único clan que sobrevivió totalmente, Adrian podría ayudarme a conseguirle un hogar...

―¡Sa... Saku... Sakura!

―¿Si? ―volteo a ver al castaño que yacía en medio de la gran cama― ¿Sabes mi nombre? Es realmente una sorpresa y eso que apenas tienes 3 años, ¿Porque tienes tres años no? ―El niño empezaba a verla con el ceño fruncido ya que cierta castaña empezaba a monopolizar de nuevo―Aunque estas demasiado vivo para mi gusto, y tu sangre vaya que tiene un olor delicioso...

―Sa... Saku... SAKURA

―¿Mande? Por que me observas de esa forma ... O ya veo no es normal para tus ojos verme caminar en el techo y por las paredes cierto, supongo que...

―¡SAKURA!

Ella bajo del techo de un salto y se paro enfrente de el.

―Al parecer a alguien no le gusta que hable, ni que piense, tal vez si debí matarte.―El niño solo sonrió, acción que hizo que Sakura, tomara un color carmín.

Vaya según yo, los vampiros no tenemos emociones ni reacciones ante los estímulos pero este niño me sonrió y me sonroje eso no es bueno...

Sakura extendió sus fríos brazos para tomar al niño, el cual ya tenia los suyos estirados preparado para que ella le cargara.

―Ahora si se a donde llevarte―Sakura teniéndolo ya en brazos le tomo la frente y Xiaolang cayo dormido.

Bien pues tengo que alimentarme y después ir a ver a Eriol, si no mal recuerdo esta en Inglaterra. Que lindo es cuando duerme ... que estoy diciendo ¡no!

*****Bueno este es el 2 capitulo espero les guste. Como mucha gente ha echo sus propios estilos de vampiros, duende, trolls, sirenas, y de mas de criaturas mágicas yo me tome la libertad de hacer lo mismo. A si que no vayan a pensar que esta historia sera normal. ^^ El siguiente capitulo viene mucho mejor esperenlo****


	4. capitulo 3

****** Todos los personajes son del grupo clamp*****

******Utilizo recién personajes de mi autoria*****

**Capitulo 3**

**Inglaterra**

En uno de las mansiones Hiragizawa, se llevaba un encuentro carnal entre cierto demonio y una humana, algo nada inusual para esta familia. Siglos y siglos de ser la cabeza económica de Inglaterra, tenia sus beneficios. Todo el mundo sabia y al mismo tiempo desconocía de los juegos de Eriol Hiragizawa, dueño único y propietario de las empresas petroleras de este país. Era conocido por su porte, educación y gracia, y por supuesto a nadie le convenía tenerle de enemigo y mas si sus peticiones para tener en paz la vida de la comunidad Inglesa eran insignificantes.

Si el quería una mujer, se le otorgaba dicha mujer o ellas de repente parecían estar enteramente enamoradas de él. Sus relaciones eran pasajeras nunca duro con ninguna mas de 2 semanas, solo hubo una, aquella mujer parecía ser la indicada, llevaban dos años en relación cuando de repente la joven Charlotte desapareció. A nadie se le había hecho extraño que una mas desapareciera, ya que nuestro millonario siempre se le sabia que sus amantes, o desaparecían misteriosamente o perdían la memoria, eso era algo que la prensa odiaba por que nadie mas que aquellas chicas sabían lo que había detrás de las puertas de las mansiones y del apellido Hiragizawa, pero con la joven Charlotte fue diferente, el la mando a buscar por todas partes, levanto comunicados de prensa pero jamas dio con el paradero de ella.

Entre gemidos, sudor, caricias, besos y gritos, una joven de 20 años era poseída por Eriol, un demonio en carne.

―Eri... Eriol... Oooo.. por dios... pa..ra..

―Querida dios no existe―Eriol sonrió con malicia y siguió sus envestidas, perdió toda noción de tiempo y espacio.―¡No existe!― Grito con furia, y así poder terminar.

Si bien siendo demonio que a su vez es un ángel caído del cielo, desterrado de ese reino, estas palabras no deberían afectarle, pero al escuchar que aquella mujer aclamaba a su deidad enloqueció por completo.

Siendo demonio hay ciertas reglas, tratos o restricciones que se deben seguir, ahora esta deidad , este dios le había arrebatado lo que mas quería en el mundo, por lo que él hubiera dado su vida inmortal sin dudarlo, sin embargo no se le permitió ser feliz, acudió a él como ultima opción y este nunca apareció Ahora todas las mujeres eran objetos de satisfacción y todas sin excepción le quedaban cortas a Charlotte, ella era única para él.

De repente sintió un peso muerto en su miembro y se dio cuenta que Estefany, ya no respondía aun no estaba muerta pero había quedado agotada por los múltiples orgasmos, placenteros pero dolorosos que hace unos instantes había experimentado.

Ahora ella sangraba y el debía hacer algo o ella moriría.

―A... así me ... gusta ¿cuál dios querida cual?―Sus bromas y reproches se vieron interrumpidas por el timbrar de un teléfono.

―¿Bueno?―Contesto Eriol mientras se quitaba de enésima de Estefany y se ponía una bata.

―Sakura Kinomoto

―Vaya princesa, joya mía, ¿a que debo el honor?

―No te interrumpí verdad, no estarás escondiendo alguna otra fechoría en realidad no... ―No pudo terminar la oración por que fue interrumpida repentinamente.

―Oooo querida eso me ofende, en verdad que ellas no aguanten mi ritmo, no es mi culpa y las que lo hacen no me conviene que recuerden todo lo que vivieron a mi lado, pero eso no pasaría contigo mi preciada Sakura, tu serias increíble, una vampiresa en mi cama, linda, sexy y...― ahora era el turno de ella en interrumpir por que en realidad ella lo dijo en un tono sarcástico, a Sakura no le importaba en lo mas mínimo de la vida de este.

―A mi no me interesa por que mas de la mitad mueren y el restante pierde la memoria, ahora déjate de fanfarronerías y dime tu precio quiero tu Jet.

―Tu ya sabes el precio.

―Un precio real Hiragizawa

―Vaya, estamos enojadas el día de hoy― Risas suaves de parte del magnate y un silencio sepulcral de parte de Sakura― Bien pues mi precio es un beso que...

―Ok te veo en el hangar en una hora, adiós. Y bueno gracias.

**Eriol pov**

Vaya que mujer, tiene que ser mía, esa ferocidad es excitante.

Eriol volteo a ver el cuerpo ya casi sin vida de Estefany.

Vaya, vaya que desastre, pero ella tiene la culpa, nunca debió mencionar a ese ingrato, en realidad me agradaba no era muy tonta ni muy inteligente, que haré que haré. Ya se la revivo y la regreso a casa, dios no se opondría a la resurrección verdad―risas suaves―Hay estas mujeres cristianas tan devotas pero tan pervertidas.

**Francia**

15:30pm

**Sakrua pov**

Caray por que este niño estará tan molesto ya durmió, ya comió, pero esta así desde que hable con Eriol.

De repente un fuerte abrazo por la cintura la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

―Hola Eriol

Es mi imaginación o este niño sigue con el ceño fruncido, y lo frunce cada vez mas.

―Hola, Sakura―Pasandole su dedo entorno a su mejilla.

Demonios este niño esta celoso, dios debo estar enloqueciendo.

Sakura se quito el abrazo lo que Eriol no paso pro alto y pregunto.

―Sakura ¿ Quien es ese niño?

―Eriol es algo que a ti no te incumbe, ahora cobrarte tu pago y ya cerremos esto.― sentencio la castaña con firmeza.

Entonces Eriol la atrajo hacia el, de una forma nada sutil y le planto un beso, ella no le contestaba, así que le mordió el labio inferior y la sangro, el sabia que haciéndola sangras conseguiría el beso mas lujurioso y lleno de erotismo que en su vida abría de probar. Y nada fuera de la verdad ya que así fue. Un baile entre dos lenguas, que parecían se entendían lo bastante bien como para pasar al siguiente nivel.

Maldita sea Eriol se paso, hey por que me mira aun peor, yo no hice nada, el me beso de esa forma y no es mi culpa que mi naturaleza se muestre a flote con esos estímulos. Carajo que deje de mirarme así me ciento cucaracha.

―Bien servido.

―Uff querida si a si besas no quiero imaginarte en la cama, sensual, vampiresa y peligrosa. Combinación perfecta. Que mas puedo yo pedir.

Carcajadas sonoras pro parte de los dos no se hicieron esperar, ella mostró una sonrisa picara y solo le dijo.

―Esto lo has dicho por que aun no conoces a... ― Se detuvo y pensó ― no mejor no te lo digo.

―Me volverás loco mujer.

―Ya lo estas Demonio

―Ese soy yo―Lanzo las llaves hacia Sakura mientras esta caminaba hacia el jet.

Bien lo peor ya ha pasado o eso creo yo, vamos por que sigue mirándome así.

―Hey, por que me miras de esa forma, yo no tuve la culpa.

El castaño no dejo de mirarla de forma sería y el solo dijo.

―Sakura

―Vamos no tienes por que enojarte solo fue un beso, pudo ser peor ― El niño no entendió ese comentario pero solo asintió y se volteo a la ventana.

Bien, si este niño no sabe que puede ser peor yo si, así que no me arrepiento de a ver pagado este precio, ahora si podre ponerte a salvo.

Sakura acaricio el cabello y bajando a la mejilla del niño y este solo atino a sonreirle.

Xiaolang, Shaoran lindo nombre, prometo que mientras respire y en todo caso tu respires nada te pasara, te pondré a salvo, te lo prometo.

*****Bueno el capitulo tiene sus escenita candente pero bueno creo que la maneje bien y no salio mmm asquerosa ^^ espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer ******

*****Mas a delante daré a conocer cada una de las historias mientras no se me desesperen****

****Eriol, es una persona que como muchos humanos si pierde la fe en alguien o en algo termina en la depresión o haciendo cosas que no quiere. Siendo demonio se le permite repelar de su origen. Pero al necesitar ayuda del ser que le creo y no revivirla le causo un gran dolor.******

****Shaoran, bueno como niño sabe lo que es un beso pero no por su significado, solo asocia el sentimiento de pertenencia. Sakura besándose con un hombre, es como cuando un niño ve que su madre se besa con alguien que no es su papá. Sakura piensa que tiene tres años pero en realidad tiene cuatro la edad en la que empiezan a saber lo que es la palabra "mio". La conexión que tiene estos dos personajes es bastante complicado así que si se me pierden no duden en preguntar ok ^^******


	5. Capitulo4

****** Todos los personajes son del grupo clamp*****

******Utilizo recién personajes de mi autoria*****

**Capitulo 5**

6 meces después.

Cerca de una costa Mexicana, se llevaba acabo una guerra interna entre los estados colinales. La razón era el mito del fin del mundo, la gente había entrado en pánico.

―¡Sakura cuidado!

"Grito un joven alto no mas de 1.80m, de cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos negros, vestido con un atraje policíaco. Corresponde al nombre de Steban. Tiene 25 años, pero a sido ascendido desde el bajo mando hasta el puesto de agente en cubierto de la CIA y jefe de la policía federal. Actualmente hace dupla con Sakura, una vampiresa. Alta, sin tacones modestamente 1.80m, de cabellos largos color café claro con destellos rubios. Ojos verdes, que en combate se tiñen de rojo carmesí. Trabajaba con el agente mas no para el. El objetivo era tener zona segura para el pequeño heredero de la dinastía Li."

Rápidamente Sakura se agacho y con un velocidad sobre natural tomo a su enemigo por el cuello y lo mordió.

―Vaya pensé que se te iba.

―Claro―contestó la castaña en un tono sarcástico.

―Sakura eres una sangre fría por naturaleza, pero no tienes que ser así conmigo.

―Steban agradezco que me saques de la rutina pero no puedo darte algo que no tengo.

―Solo pido tu compañía.

Sakura solo le sonrió y en seguida desapareció para colocarse atrás de él con el cuello de otro enemigo.

**Steba pov**

Ella era una luchadora nata, sangre fría por naturaleza y era hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera.  
Hace 3 meces la había conocido en México, era extraño que una persona observara una casa desde un árbol, con armamento militar. En este país no es normal ver ese tipo de cosas, y mas raro aun que ningún vecino haya dicho o echo algo.

**flash back**

―Hey tu ¿que haces ahí?

Vaya ella no voltea ni a mirarme.

―Vamos señorita que hace ahí arri...

No pude terminar con la frase cuando la tenia frente mio.

―Insignificante mortal que carajo quieres. Interrumpes mi vigilancia. Eres muy hablador.

―Como que insignificante. Soy el jefe de la policía y personal encubierto de la CIA.

Que es esa mirada, por que me observa como si fuera comida.

―Vaya, a si que usted sera el encargado de este caso.

―Sabe algo sobre el empresario Clow.

―Ese mal nacido no merece ningún nombre. Ensucia todo nombre de sus antecesores.

―Así que lo conoce.―Esa ya no era una pregunta si no una afirmación a lo obvio.

―Claro que lo conozco. Es una bazofia para mi familia y amigos. Querer que me haga cargo de su venganza, pobre idiota.

―Señorita ¿Kinomoto.?

―Ella misma

**Fin del Flas back**

Si esa fría persona era el motivo del que yo estuviera en México.

Clow había cometido un atentado a las instalaciones de los Li en Hong Kong. Y esta mujer era la causante y salvadora de este desastre.

Ahora teníamos que controlar el prolemita interno del rumor del fin del mundo.

Eran tiempos difíciles, ya que la nueva presidencia y la predicción Maya tenían a toda la gente alterada y revoltosa. Sin mencionar que no todos eran humanos según lo que Sakura me había dicho había monstruos o criaturas que podían tomar forma humana. Estos eran los mas peligrosos ya que eran los jefes y representantes de los opositores y los ejércitos defensores de la casa presidencial.

Sakura había aceptado ser parte del cuerpo de vigilancia durante 1 año y después se iría a casa (irlanda). Pero mis planes eran otros. Realmente no se en que momento me empece a enamorar de ella sin embargo fue fácil para mi confesarme, decirle mis sentimientos. A lo que ella por obvias razones dijo que no.

_"Yo no puedo hacerte feliz no puedo darte algo que ese chiquillo ya tiene."_

Al principio me moleste, pero entendí que ella amaba a ese niño de una forma que no logro aun en este momento comprender. Pero yo la quería conmigo tenia muchos años para lograr algo.

―Steban cuidado.

De repente tenia a la hermosa mujer enfrente mio con una herida de bala en el pecho.

―Idiota que haces.― El sentimiento de pánico empezó a correr por todo mi cuerpo.

―Cálmate

Cuando me di cuenta la bala salia de la herida y esta solo había dejado una marca en la chaqueta y la blusa.

―Creí que lo tenias claro. No soy como tu y lo sabes.

Ella no dejaba de sorprenderme.

―Vamos ese era el ultimo.

―Pero este era humano

―Ya te he dicho que los humanos no todos son amigos. De echo si de verdad hubiera un fin del mundo desearía que estos desaparecieran.

―Pero tu mocoso es humano, creo...

No me dejo terminar la frase cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

―Tu también eres humano y eso no quita que siga deseando que estén todos muertos.

Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche cuando me quede dormido.

**Sakura pov**

Vaya no creí que funcionara, pero en fin se a dormido.

―Soldados armen filas. Iremos a casa.

―SI SEÑOR

―Cleint

"Cleint, era una vampiro, pero de la nueva vida. Sakura lo había rescatado de morir ahogado en el atentado a pearl harbor. El era alto, media un redondo de 1.90m, tenia el cabello rubio, unos ojos azules como el cielo. Su tes era blanca, casi como la de Sakura. El juro dar la vida si era necesario por la que ahora llamaba señora. Jamas la cuestionaba, el era como su perro fiel."

―Si Sakura

―Lleva al Steban al cuartel junto con la gente.

―Tu ¿Adonde vas?

―Tengo cosas que atender.

―Bien

Ahora solo tengo que asegurarme que el esta a salvo. Esta en un pueblito pero es mejor asegurarme que ha estado bien. Caray ya extraño a este mocoso y solo han sido 6 meces.

Creo que una opción sera que me aleje de el y mudarme con Steban, eso puede ayudar.

Sakura iba distraída cuando no se percato que alguien la seguía a la misma velocidad. Ella corría rápido eran distancias para un humano demasiado largas pero para ella era cuestión de una hora no mas para llegar a su destino.

Un sonido de telefono la alerto.

―Hi

―SAKURA ...

Demasiado tarde, un cuerpo había chocado con el suyo. El sonido fue como un trueno.

―Maldita― Un ser de alas negra había chocado contra ella con intenciones de golpearla.

―Pero que demonios― Sakura recibido el primer golpe en el rostro.

―Eres una traidora.

―Calamte Spineel.

"Era un joven que media fácil 1.85, de cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos azules. Tez blanca y vestía con un pantalón de color azul y una playera blanca. Y tenia unas hermosas y oscuras alas."

―¿Por que me estas golpeando?

―Por que jamas debimos confiar en un vampiro.

―¿Ahora que hice.?― Realmente no entendía la molestia de mi pequeño amigo.

―Sakura estas con los humanos.― Esa no era una pregunta si no una afirmación con un poco de duda.

Ya no sabia si llorar o reir.

―Espi, estoy con los humanos?―Dije de forma sarcástica― Estoy salvando el trasero de los pocos seres que quedamos. No extrañas los días en los que podíamos salir sin ser señalados.

―Sakura estas con los humanos y matas a los nuestros

―¿Que?― Ahora no sabia que carajo decía, matar demonios a mi gente eso no.

―Yo te vi mataste a Alex, por salvar a un humano.

―Espi no sabia. ¿Que hacen demonios en las lineas de los humanos? ¿Que haces tu aquí?

― Sakura esos demonios están siendo controlados por el anillo de Caris, y que hago pues detenerte los vampiros son los unicos seres capaces de matar un demonio.

―Claro por eso no me di cuenta ahora todo tiene sentido. Que hace el anillo de Caris aquí esa reliquia debe estar en el museo de Londres o en París. Que hace en latinoamerica.

―Pues hace dos meces una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos dorados llego a Londres. Yo estaba en mi trabajo cuando me llamaron que violaron la seguridad de la caja donde se encontraba. Un mes después Alex empezó a actuar raro. Lo ultimo que dijo fue la reina a regresado. Eso quiere decir que Timalta regreso. Reina y soberana de la tierra cazadora. Así que decidí buscarte pero cuando fui a ver a Eriol el me dijo que llevabas 7 meces en México. Así que vine a verte pero llegue demasiado tarde. Mataste a ALEX― Repentinamente brotaron lagrimas de los ojos de Spinel, me sentía tan mal por haber cometido tal barbarie― Pero me decepciona mas que haya muerto por culpa de un humano por tus manos.

―Spi lo lamento de verdad yo no quería, mas bien yo no sabia esto. Nadie me notifico y como soy capaz de matar demonios no diferencie.

―Cállate eso no es verdad tu escondes algo y si no estas con Timalta entonces que escondes y que haces con los humanos.

Demonios Spinel era mi mejor amigo después de Kero y realmente odiaba mentirle. Era como mentirle a Tomy y eso era casi imposible.

―Ok Primero déjame pararme sacudirme y acompáñame para que pueda explicarte.

―¿Me vas a matar? si si no voy

―Ja Ja Ja Ja Vamos Spinel de verdad crees que yo podría matarte, a mi hermano. Eso realmente es gracioso. No te mataría así estuvieras del lado de Timalta. Intentaría salvarte antes que hacerte daño. Mi vida va por la tuya entiéndelo.

―Buuuaa perdóname tenia miedo.

Este niño a pesar de tener un imponente porte sigue siendo un llorón. Lo abrase y empece.

―Bueno Spi, esta es la historia...

*****Bueno a qui les dejo este otro capitulo.*****

**Deje muchos huecos que ire llenando mientras vaya la historia. **

**Aclaro esta historia, tiene parte de la historia pero los echos pueden variar. No es tal cual. Si tiene alguna duda o me a faltado algo no duden en decirme. Espero les haya gustado y sigan leyendo. **


End file.
